My FRIGHTFUL Playdate
by Samsapoping
Summary: During a peaceful day at the park, a playdate ends horrificly. While praying for his best friend to survive, T.K tells the incident to Matt and the victim's older brother, Tai. After Season One Takari
1. Chapter 1: Hospital Chaos!

**Before Yu-Gi-Oh came to America, I was a fan of Digimon until the show got to season 4. AI remember back when I was a fan, my mom made me an Agumon plushy, but I hated it because the green eyes didn't have pupils. I was six years old when she made the plushy.  
**

**Come to think of it, I acted more like a Sonic fanboy about the green eyes a DECADE before the fanboys complained about Sonic's "green eyes". LOL  
**

**Anyway, enjoy my first, but short Digimon fanfic!  
**

* * *

**Hospital**

"**BANG!"**

That deafening sound was all I could hear in my head as it made me want to cover my ears. Replaying like a videotape, the horrible incident made my heart pound harder with fear. Tears were forming inside me as I was in the waiting room waiting for someone to comfort me.

"**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!**" My mind screamed.

For an eight year old boy, I've met a lot of dangers with my friends. Exploring the Digital World, falling off of cliffs, getting attacked by evil Digimon, and even getting deleted. I managed to survive and overcome some frightening stuff, but what happened an hour ago was the scariest event of my life. It was a peaceful day at the park when my best friend, Kari and I were just playing together. The last thing I remembered was the awful sound of a gunshot, followed by screams of pain from a young girl. Because of me being a coward. Just standing in front of a drunken man while he was pointing his gun at me. I may have lost my friend.

"T.K!" A familiar voice called out.

I lifted my head and saw the person I needed to see. With his blonde messy hair, green shirt, and brown gloves, I ran to embrace my older brother.

"Matt!" I cried.

"Oh, T.K!" My bro responded, grabbing me.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" He exclaimed.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT, MATT!" I sobbed.

"WE WERE ONLY PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, BUT I RAN INTO THAT DRUNKEN MAN BY ACCIDENT!" I explained.

"NOW KARI MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" I concluded before really crying.

My brother just had his arms around me as I buried my face in his shirt. I cried for a good minute til my eyes couldn't form anymore tears at the moment. I separated from the hug and rose my head to Matt's. He just gave me a warm smile as he knelt down to my level.

"There was nothing you could have done, T.K. He would have shot you instead of Kari." Matt consoled me.

"I know." I said, wiping my tears away.

The door leading outside slid opened behind my brother. The sight of a pair of white and blue goggles hanging below the boy's brown messy hair was enough to notice that Kari's little brother was here. Along with him were his parents looking curiously worried for a good reason. The parents ran to the front desk, leaving their oldest kid with us.

"Tai!" I called.

The victim's brother grabbed me and gave me an angry look on my face. A look that sent chills down my spine. He lifted my body in the air a little and began to shake me roughly. My hat with the sapphire gem fell off my head without me knowing as Tai was rocking me with anger.

"TAI!" I heard Matt cried.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KARI!" Tai shouted.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"III'MMMMM SSSO SSSORRY, TAAAIIIII!" I apologized.

"TELL ME!" My friend demanded.

"STOP IT, TAI!" My brother yelled.

I watched Matt slapped his best friend, causing me to fall on my bum. He ran to my side with concern as I wore my hat back on. I look up at my friend and saw his frozen face. Tai realized what he just done as he hung his head down in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, T.K." My older friend apologized.

"Kari's in the ER." I said, getting back up slowly.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Tai said, raising his head up slightly.

I took a seat in one of the middle rows where no one was sitting. While facing Matt and Tai, I began my story. A story I like to call, "My FRIGHTFUL Playdate".

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scene!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flashback: **

**Park 1:00pm**

After having lunch with Mom, I asked her if I could go to the park to enjoy the nice weather. She told me I could so I left the apartment building and went straight to the park. Since the park is a block away from the apartment, I only had to cross the streets twice. When I got to the park, I found Kari relaxing underneath a shady tree.

"Hey, Kari!" I greeted the nine year old girl.

Kari was wearing her normal outfit while she was in the park. She was wearing her usual short pink scarf around her neck, a yellow shirt, and purple shorts. Her legs were stretching out while her orange sneakers were pointing upwards to the sky. She turned to me and smiled.

"T.K!" The girl exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to give my mom some time to herself." Kari answered.

"Since Tai is out playing soccer, I decided to come here and relax." She replied.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled.

"Sure!" Kari nodded.

I sat along with my friend and we both talked about what happened over the course of the past week. We asked questions like, "What happened in school?", "Did you catch today's episode of Power Rangers?", "How's your brother?". Random kid questions just for chatting. We talked for a half an hour until Kari brought an interesting subject.

"T.K, Do you think we'll see them again?" The brunette wondered.

"Huh?" I blinked clueless.

"Gatomon and Patamon." Kari exclaimed.

The names of our Digimon made memories flash in my head. Joyful times of our adventures in the Digital World. I took out the only item that was a reminder of our adventures, my digivice. Although the small device was useless without Patamon with me, it helped me bring back more of the good times.

"I have a feeling we will." I smiled.

"I miss them." Kari said.

"Me too." I replied.

A loud growl was heard nearby as I turned to Kari. With the nine year old girl blushing down at her skinny stomach, I could tell that she was hungry.

"You skipped lunch again, Kari?" I giggled.

"You want some of my mom's food?" The brunette countered.

Just picturing of the "great" food I had last week at Tai's made my stomach twitch. So I took out some coins and turned to Kari's right side where the Ice Cream stand was nearby. I went to the stand and ordered chocolate ice cream for me and some sea salt for Kari. After a good twenty minutes of eating, Kari wanted to play something. That was when I decided to play "that game".

"Want to play Hide and seek?" I asked.

"OK!" Kari nodded.

"I'll count to twenty and you go hide." She said.

I ran off as Kari began to count, wondering where to hide. Bushes were scattered all over the field for me, but I wanted it ti be not too simple. Climbing the trees wasn't a good idea either in case if I fell off a broken branch. I turned my head back to Kari for more options, but I lost my train of thought the second I bumped into a strange man who was sitting on a bench. The man had five o' clock shadow on his face as he wore a brown jacket and had beer over his gray pants. With the man smelling like beer, he got up and went to me all drug. His brown eyes were enough to creep me out.

"Well...well, if it isn't Link!" The man called me.

"Link?" I blinked.

"I played your stupid game and you made me sick!" He yelled.

"The way you fight like a girl and yell like one too!" He said.

I tried to crawl away from the man, but it was too late. The man took out a handgun from his pocket and pointed it at my face, sending massive chills down my spine. Tears of fear rolled down my face as I saw my life flash before my eyes. If I tried to escape, a bullet would be the end of me. The man kept on saying bad words to me until Kari saw the scene.

"T.K!" Kari screamed.

"Don't hurt him, please!" She pleaded the guy.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

Kari came and tried to pull me away to safety with one arm. I held on for dear life until I heard "it". A loud bang vibrated in my ears like a bomb as I felt smoke being blown at me, but that was the least of my worries. Kari lost her grip on me as a familiar voice screamed in pain. I woke up from my petrified state and quickly turned to my friend.

"OH NO, KARI!"

The most horrible thing a kid could experience was dealt. Both to me, but mostly to Kari. To me, feeling the blow coming. But the real damage was in my heart. Not painfully, but mentally for my beat down friend. Lying on to the grass was the nine year old girl. Kari Kamiya was down with a broken leg. The dreadful cries of my friend was heard loudly as I watched her purple pants turn red.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KARI!"

* * *

End of Flashback

"The police came a few seconds later and took care of the man while some people came to me and dialed an ambulance. The paramedics came five minutes later and sent us here. Ever since then, I stayed here." I finished my story.

"Why didn't you move away?" Tai yelled.

"He already told you, Tai!" Matt defended.

"Leave him alone." He replied.

Even though my brother was trying to cheer me up, it wasn't helping. It was my fault. I opened Pandora's box and gave the worst hazard to Kari, a bullet to her left leg. If I just paid attention to where I was running, the shooting wouldn't have happened. I knew I was grounded for the year. No more video games and TV for m, but books would be what I'll be reading.

"Tyrone King?" A nurse called out.

"Tyrone King?"

A pair of shoes stepped in front of me as I lifted my head up. A man with a white coat, black glasses, and short black hair stood in front of me and gave me a smile.

"That's not my name. It's Takeru Takaishi." I corrected the nurse.

"Sorry about that, but you just signed in the initials." The guy apologized.

"I like to be called T.K." I said.

"Any update on Kari?" I asked.

"Come with me." The nurse said, giving me his hand.

I reached out and allowed the nurse to take me to where Kari was. Matt and Tai decided to let me go first while they go check on the victim's parents. Hope began to fill up my heart once we got to a door labeled, "Intensive Care Unit". The nurse got me through the door and brought me down the hall until we stopped in front another door with 107 on it. He opened the door; which made my heart explode.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"KARI!"

In the recovery room was Tai Kamiya's little sister in bed with a pink cast over her left leg. She was awake as she watched the news that was playing across the room. Her chocolate eyes widen at the sound of my voice as she turned to the door.

"T.K!" Kari smiled.

"You're alive, Kari!" I cried, embracing my friend.

Kari gave me a red face as I shoved my face into her hair, knowing that I wasn't dreaming. Tears of joy were streaming down my face to my best friend's hair, giving me proof that I wasn't dreaming.

"Uh T.K, you're making my hair wet." Kari said.

"Oh." I quickly detached myself.

"Sorry," I wiped my face with my hand.

"I'm glad you're okay." I smiled.

"The doctor said that I was pretty lucky. The bullet narrowly missed my shin, but I have to wear this cast for the next six months." The nine year old girl informed me while wiggling her toes.

"They removed the bullet and gave it to me in that plastic bag right there." She pointed behind me.

I turned around and found the reason why we came here. Sealed in a closed plastic bag (next to Kari's digivice) was a golden cylinder that was smaller than my fingernail. The bullet that paralyzed my friend's leg. The bullet that should have gotten me instead. I grabbed the bag and placed part of it in my pants.

"Mind if I keep it?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" Kari blinked with confusion.

"Because it was meant for me." I said sadly.

"Huh?" Kari muttered.

"I should have been shot! Not you, Kari!" I cried with guilt.

"I was just standing there like a coward in front of that drunk while you were dragging me away from him. I ran into that bench while I was watching you count, not..."

A painful slap on my left cheek ceased my coward speech as I held my hand against my face. I gave a confuse look at the nine year old, wondering why she gave me a mark. Her expression quickly change from anger to kindness in a second.

"Sorry, but you were acting up again." Kari said.

"You got shot in the leg, of course I'm upset!" I responded.

"I'm just more relieved you are okay." She replied.

"I didn't want you to have a hole in your head, T.K. That's why I dragged you away. So what if I'm never able to walk again, I'm just glad my best friend isn't dead." She said strongly.

It took me a minute for Kari's friendship speech to process in my head. What really surprised me was hearing the nine year old girl say she would rather give up her own life for another. Deep down I could tell that she was being serious.

"Besides, it's most likely I'll miss school for a month." I heard.

"I'll deliver your school work!" I smiled.

"OK!" Kari nodded.

"I'm going to lose TV and video game times anyway." I said.

We shared some laughs until Kari groaned as she fell back on to her pillow. With concern,I quickly went to her face, wondering what was wrong. She opened her eyes again and gave me a smile. That was enough to let me know that she needed some rest. I went to the doorway, but stopped by my friend's last message.

"Remember those times when you protected me in the Digital World?" Kari asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Today was my turn." The nine year old smirked.

"Thank you, Kari. And I'm so sorry." I said.

"Do you want to see your family?" I asked.

"They're here?" Kari raised her head.

"Yep, and Matt too!" I nodded.

"Bring them in!" Kari ordered.

"OK!" I finished, making my way back to the waiting room.

* * *

**Waiting Room**

I stopped at the end of the hall and searched for my brother through a crowd of patients. Spotting Tai's goggles was good enough as he was sitting with his parents and Matt from the far right. I ran up to them and announced the good news.

"What did the nurse say?" Matt asked.

I pulled out the plastic bag and showed it to everyone. To prevent any freakout from Tai's parents, I smiled and told them the good news.

"Kari's OK!" I announced happily.

* * *

**Later that night: Highton View Teerace  
**

Knowing mom really well, I was grounded. Grounded for half the year of no video games and television. I wasn't allowed to go outside without supervision from either Matt or mom, but it wasn't bad. After the horrible incident that I caused, I didn't want to go back to the park for a LONG time. All I want wanted with me was my digivice.

Scattered dots were blinking on the tiny screen. Six of the dots were close to each other, but the one that I was staring at was the one that was away from the others. A sigh of sorrow came out of me, but at the same time, it was a relieved sigh. Although Kari wasn't going to be to sleep with her family for a week, I was so glad she wasn't dead. She was being treated well at the hospital and she didn't have to worry about her mother's "gross" food.

"Good night, Kari!" I yawned, placing my digivice next to the bullet on my nightstand..

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**The End!  
**

**Please Comment and Review!  
**

* * *

**If you enjoyed this little story, I am planning on doing a DA 2 Takari one-shot and a fanfic that takes place after the events of DA 2, but will be my own take on that scrapped saga about Kari becoming the Queen of Darkness.  
**

**Watch the episode, "His Master's Voice" and you'll know what I'm talking about.  
**


End file.
